Deflowering The Rose?
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: Set after Last Sacrifice,Rose and Dimitri and getting hot and heavy. What happens when Rose dies and Lissa uses spirit to bring her back? What are the consequences when Rose realizes that something is seriously wrong with her? No flames please! LEMONS!
1. Deflowering The Rose?

I woke up the next morning to find my bed empty, I searched for Dimitri but I couldn't find him. So I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to find him making something that smelt like heaven, as if knowing I was there, he turned around, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips.

"Good morning Roza" Dimitri said as he pulled away from me but never taking his arms off away.

"Well good morning to you too Comrade" I replied as I leaned in to kiss him again. He pulled back when I asked him what was for breakfast and he said ice cream and waffles, I just smiled and laughed, like I mean he was usually all up tight about eating healthy but ever since I was shot defending my best friend and now queen Lissa, he has been spoiling me with unhealthy breakfasts as you might put it. But hey I didn't mind it, he was the best cook I had ever had the pleasure of tasting the food that was made and it made my mouth water just thinking about it. He pulled away and finished making my breakfast as I sat down at our table, it has been a month since he moved in with me and it has been just awesome having him there with me, the only time that he isn't home with me is when he is out doing a shift or protecting Lissa. After I ate my awesome breakfast, I got up and went to go get changed into some cloths that were comfy but that were not formal enough to go see the queen. I came back down the stairs wearing a pair of really tight black skiny leg jeans and a ultra tight tank top but not to constricting that if I ran into strigoi that I wouldn't be able to fight, I got down stairs and he was looking at me like his eyes were about to come out of his head and roll on the floor.

"Ummmmm. Roza I don't think that the cloths you are wearing would be suitable to...ahhh... fight in" Dimitri said, I looked into his eyes and I saw lust in them, but most of all love, undying love for me. I was touched at how much he felt for me and I was pretty sure my face said the same back to him.

"What are you jealous that everyone will look at me and you can't beat them up for it?" I asked smiling innocently at him.

"Yes Roza I am, but as soon as you get home, I will personally show you what kind of outfit you should wear just incase strigoi attacked" he said smirking, all I did was walk up to him, kiss him on the lips and say that I'll hold him to it and walked out the front door and to Lissa and Christian's room. Yes it is their room as about three weeks ago they got married! I was so happy for them, they are so in love, I wonder how long it will be before there are little Lissa's and little Christian's running around court... now that would be a sight to see. I walked up to her door and banged loudly on the door and waited till I heard a voice scream "COMING!" After a few minutes later the door opened to reveal Christian.

"Hey Sparky, is Lissa in?" I said with a smirk on my face. Its funny because I know he hates being called 'sparky' but its fun watching him steam him self, well his is a fire user so thertically could happen you never know!

"Hey Rosie- Posie, yeah she's in, she's just geting out of the shower I think" he said as he stepped aside to let me in, I just glared at him for calling me 'rosie-posie' so I walked in and stood in the kitchen while Christian tried making pancakes... tried bing the oppritive word there. It was funny watching him 'cause he kept making faces as he tried to flip them so i told him to move and let me do it, he looked skeptical to say the least probably not trusting me with the cooking but he was failing at it so he handed it of and I finished and they turned out awesome because I had a hot Russian cook teaching me... OH YEAH BABY! I plated the food as Lissa came down the stairs in a deep purple sundress and I have to say that she looked hot,but I'm not gay or lesbian so it doesn't matter plus I have a hot Russian waiting to rip my cloths off at home. I put chocolate sauce on them and ice cream because I know how they love they pancakes as I make them every time I go over.

"Wow Rose they look good, did you make them again?" Lissa asked as she helped me put every thing on the table and we all sat down.

"Yeah I did Dimitri has been showing me how to cook and I have to say most of the food I've made tastes like heaven but its nothing compared to what he makes" I said, "And well Christian was failing at making them so I had to make them so you have some breakfast this morning" I said smiling at the way Christian failed. Lissa just laughed and dug into her food as did Christian but no before saying that its a womans job to cook, Lissa glared at him and I got up and pushed his head into his food. when I let go of his head and went back to my seat, I saw him pull his head up and there was ice cream and chocolate sauce all over his face and hair.

"Rose what was that for!" he all but shouted at me and Liss and I were just pissing our selves laughing, it was so funny.

"You were disrespecting your wife, queen and all women in general and just because I thought it would be funny" I said tring to keep a straight face but it was failing, "Oh Liss when do I go back to guarding you?" I asked after we stopped laughing.

"Well the thing is... you aren't" she said, I just looked at her as if she was either gone mad or lying, but apparantly it was neither.

"What! What do you mean I'm not going to guard you?" I said shocked, why wasn't I guarding her anymore, I thought that would be the best for her having me there with her at leigh and taking the darkness away when it gets too much for her but whats going on with me not guarding her? All these thoughts were running through my head.

"Umm Alberta asked me if you wanted to work at the academy with Dimitri and teach combact classes, I hope its alright with you, but you know we still have the bond and we have the internet and the academy isn't very far away from court." she replied as I pondered about the chance to go to the academy and teach the lessons but also not have to do it was great! I mean I gtet to see all the students I teach become badass like me, maybe going was a good idea.

"Oh Eddie and Mia are going with you too, Eddie's going to help mentor people and you and Dimitri can also do that if you wish and Mia is going to start teaching offensive magic with and also help with the defensive magic and spesialization too." she said as she went to wash her dishes. Soon after that I walked back home only to be pushed up against the wall as soon as I closed the door.

**-M RATED SCENE-**

My neck was assulted with open mouth kisses that trailed down my neck to my pulse point, my heart was racing, I'm not denying that and I could feel hands roaming my body as if it were some prize catch of the day and those hands started to lift my shirt up and over my head as we started to move backward. Those hot lips thrailed kisses to my lips, his lips were soft and sutle but brutal at the same time, his tounge darted out and ran over my lips asking or really begging for them to open and so they did. As we kissed I some how managed to take his shirt off and throw it on the ground before getting swept off the ground and into big stronge arms that could kill an army of stigoi but held me as if I was only but a feather. The next thing I know I was in our bedroom and thrown onto the bed as a hungry looking Dimitri walked up to the bed and got on top of me. But I wasn't going to let him win that easily, I fliped us over and started to undo his belt buckel, jeans button and zipper, I pushed his jeans off his legs with my hands and then my feet to get them all the way off. I felt his hands go to the clasp of my bra, which was a front clasp so he wold have easy access knowing him well enough that if i was these cloths he would be all over me when i got home, and he undid the clasp, pulling it off my shoulders and throwing it over my shoulder and on to the floor somewhere. Suddenly Dimitri flipped us over so that he was hovering over me as he kissed his way down my neck and over to my breast. I gasped as i felt his lips run over my breast to my very hard nipple, i groaned as he palmed my other breast. I gripped the bed sheets as he bit roughly into my breast sending a sensation of pure, refined pleassure through my body. This continued for about a few minutes before he switched to my other breast and did the same thing, after what felt like hours, his lips then traveled farther down my body to where my thong was and he used his teeth to pull it from my body. When I was free of the material that was keeping him from being where wanted to be, I felt as he slid his tounge over my silky wet folds. I gasped and threw my head back as he gently bit into them, it hurt a bit, but the pleassure running through my body was making me even wetter then when he had started.

"Dimirti, i need you in me," I gasped as he spread my leg farther apart.

"Well I know you do but I want to worship your body and make you cum without me touching you." he said, he knew that if he talked dirty to me in Russian or English it got me arouesed. So he continued saying stuff like that, switching between Russian and English then back again. I felt my stomach get tighter with every word he whispered 'til it all came flowing out and in to his awaiting mouth. He moved up my body and kissed my lips, I could taste myself on his tounge and it was so erotic that I almost came again. He got off the bed and went to his bedside table and pulled out four pieces of rope, I looked at him questionly but he said nothing. The next thing I know, my hands were being tied to the bedhead and he spread my legs out as far as they go before tying them to the end of the bed.

"This way I can have my way with you and you can't do a damn thing about it." he spoke in my ear as his lips traveled down my neck. He positioned himself at my entrance and his hands grabbed the headboard for support as he ramped his dick into my tight pussy. Black stars exploded behind my eyelids as I felt him ramp into me repeatedly, over and over he would thrust into me as he did he would press onto my breasts and pinch my hard peaks. It hurt but I didn't say anything, I couldn't, not with him doing the things he's doing to me at that moment. He untied my and flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees before tying me up again, I loved how he took control in the bedroom as I took control at work. He put one of his hands on my hip while the other came up behind me and slapped my ass so hard I yelped.

"I know you like it when I'm rough with you, don't you" he slapped me again,

"Anwser me!" he hit my ass again always in the same spot, I would yelp every time he smacked me, this wasn't like him, I knew he wasn't right but just as I was about to say something he spread my checks open and ramped into me from the back. I gripped onto the head board so I didn't fly around to much as he pounded in and out of what felt like ages he stopped, by this time I had cummed about 5 times and he still hadn't, I guess it was my turn to make him cum.

"Dimitri" I said in the most suductive voice I had, he leaned over me as I felt his huge cock enter me again.

"Yes my love?" he asked, it was almost like he was flusted by the way I spoke to him.

"I know you haven't had your turn yet so I was wondering if you... I don't know... wanted me to do somethings like the reverse cowgirl?" I told him, his eyes shone with pure lust as he heard what I wanted to do to him. I have only done the reverse cowgirl once before and believe me when I tell you we couldn't walk for 3 whold days after that, but it was worth the pleassure it brought. All he did was growl and undid the rope holding me to the bed, rolling over and placing me on him, facing the wall opposite the bed. I just started to move the way I had before -those who don't know what a reversed cowgirl is: a cowgirl is where the guys lying down and the girl uses her wieght and gravity to go up and down, reverse is where she faces away from her partner- I heard him growl and thrust his hips to meet mine.

**-M RATED SCENE OVER-**

After awhile Dimitri and I fell in to a sort of pain-filled but bilssful sleep.


	2. The Night After

I woke up when I heard crashing in the living room, I looked at my alarm clock to say that is was 8:40, I guess its time to wake up, I rolled over and saw my hot Russian god asleep next to me, he looked so pieceful and cute that I just wanted to melt. I got up and changed into what I would normally wear when guarding Lissa, I went down stairs to get some breakfast before getting Dimitri up so he can get ready to guard Christian. What I saw once I got down stairs was not what I thought I'd find at the royal court. 3 strogoi! I cursed under my breath as I sprinted back up to our bedroom to wake Dimitri up for the small battle we were about to face, but not before I heard two of them talking.

"We need to find her, the boss wants her alive or dead." Said the boss looking strogoi of this little group. I named him Bob, so I don't have to strogoi number one if I talk to him or something when we fight.

"Alright Cameron, but I want to be the one to drink Belikov dry, he has a lot to pay for." another said, well so his name isn't Bob, its Cameron, humm fitting, I thought. I soon remembered that Dimitri was still asleep and oblivious to all this, so I went up to our bedroom and tried to wake him up. 'tried' is what I did but not very effectively, all he did was push my hand away and roll over. So I did what Rose Hathaway does best and that was hit people, after I hit him in the back of the head, he fell out of bed with an 'oww'.

"Roza, what was that for?" he asked standing up and rubbing his head. I just told him to get dressed and to grab his stake.

"What? Why?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Because there are strogoi in the house looking for us." I told him as we went into hiding places. I was looking at him as the door was thrown off its hinges. The strogoi came into the room and looked around.

"Spread out she's got to be in here somewhere, the bed's rumpled so they haven't gotten far." Cameron said, with that command, the rest spread out and started to look for us, on of them picked up my red and black lace panties and my matching bra and just smirked at them before putting them back on the dresser where they were before he picked them up, at that point I looked at Dimitri and mouthed "on three", so the count down began. 1... 2... 3... GO! He jumped out as the strogoi who wanted to drain him walked past his hiding spot, catching him by suprise, he staked him and went onto the second one as I went for the strogoi named Cameron. We circled and threw pucns at each other, taking blows and then throwing some. Eventually I found an opening and I went in but he dodged and gabbed my shoulders and twisted just as Dimitri turned around to see if I had killed him yet. I heard and felt the sickening crack of my neck snapping and the last thing I saw before my vision faded was Dimitri with wide, shocked eyes. People say that when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes, well that is just what happened to me. I saw Lissa's family just before the crash that killed me and her entire family, running away when it all became to much for her to handle, the lust charm that Victor Dashkov put on Dimitri and I on the night of the dance, Spokane where my friend Mason died, the cabin, the attack on the school, losing Dimitri to the strogoi, then getting him back only to be pushed away again, finding Lissa's sister, getting shot and getting Dimitri back once and for all. All this flashed past my eyes in mear seconds, and then it was all over.

**D.P.O.V**

I saw as the strogoi grabbed her shoulders, I saw her eyes and they held so much emotion in them, what I saw was mostly love and a bit of sadness. Thats when I heard the sickening crack of her neck snapping, the strogoi dropped her lifeless body like it was a piece of trash needing to be taken out. I charged at him and we grappled on the floor for a few minutes untill I found an opening and staked him, I looked at my Roza, I can't believe that shes gone, it just can't happen, not again, not when I only just got her back. I picked up her body carefully and went down stairs and placed her on the couch stroking her hair, after what felt like ages, Lissa and Christian came over. I looked up as they opened the door, Lissa came to a complete stand still ast she took in what was before her, the lounge room ripped up, me crying, and lastly Rose's lifeless body. Lissa ran to me and looked at Rose, she gasped and broke down into sobs, it saddened me to see her like this but I wasn't much better. I looked at Christian and he's still frozen in place not having moved once, I knew what Rose meant to him, a sister he never knew and the brother Rose never had. I looked at Lissa and I could see that she is trying so hard to heal Rose and just then I heard the gasp of breath, then I heard a thud. I looked at Lissa who was now in Christian's arms, he told me that he was taking her back to their room, I just nodded and looked down at Rose. Her chest was rasing and falling ever so slightly, I called her name and gently tried waking her up.

"Rose?" I whispered, as I looked down at her.

"Dimitri? Is that really you? Am I dead?" she asked, how could she ask that? I thought.

"No Roza, your not dead, your very much alive" I said kissing her on the lips. She was so beautiful, it made me just want to melt.

"But I, I could have sworn that the strogoi snapped my neck" she said thinking about what happened.

"Yes you did die, but Lissa brought you back. Christian, Lissa and I couldn't lose you." After awhile we fell asleep on the couch.

**R.P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of choc chip pancake bater that was cooking so I knew it was either Chistian or Dimitri making breakfast because there both awesome cooks, I went to get up but a hand on my shoulder stopped me, I looked up and saw Christian.

"You, are not going anywhere, you will stay here untill breakfast is made." he said as he pushed me back down on the couch, I, being me was very stubborn and tried to rebel against him, trying to throw him off me but it wasn't working. Hm, he must have gotten stronger since I last saw him which was over 2 weeks ago because I was still in recovery.

After I had breakfast I had to go to the courts clinic for a check up and to see if any magor damage was done, well beside you know, dying. When I got home, Dimitri and I had a very long practice sesson.


	3. Meet the family

**R.P.O.V**

**M RATED SCENE**

I woke up to find Dimitri running his hand down my body to some very private areas. I gasped as he slid on very skilled finger into my pussy, as I felt him thrust his fingers in and out to my pussy, I was becoming very aroused, so my core was dripping all over his fingers and the sheets. I had to moan as he slid two more fingers in and thrusted them in me, hitting my G spot every time. I felt cold when his fingers left my body, he got off the the bed to get something from the draw. I had no idea what the hell it was and it didn't look very friendly. Dimitri got back on the bed and crawled between my legs, pushing them open wide but not enough to hurt me, he placed his fingers at my wet folds and pulled them open before putting the object snug into my core. Dimitri moved 'til he was behind me and pressed a button, I felt like I was about to cum because my core was vibrating so violently that my stomach was tightening until it was ready to unravel itself, but just before I did, Dimitri turned off the vibrater. He picked me up and got me changed and took me to the kitchen, he picked my tightest cloths for me to put on. As soon as Dimitri went to get breakfast, the vibrater started up again, I felt that I was about to cum so I called out to Dimitri and he shut the machine off, leaving me very frustrated that I couldn't have the release I craved. This kept happening all day so the next time I went into the bathroom, I took it out and hid it so I wouldn't feel so frustrated, he turned it on when I layed back against him and I didn't feel a thing from it. After awhile Dimitri started to notice that something was wrong,

"Roza, where have you put it?" Dimitri asked me, I just looked at him and told him that I didn't know.

"well Roza I guess for being a naughty girl you should be punished" Dimitri had a lustful look in his eyes and his voice got low and husky. Before I could say anything he had scooped me up in his strong arms and ran back to our room where he passionately threw me onto the bed. He soon discarded his pants and literally tore off my tight clothing, not that I minded of course, and proceeded to slide into my folds. I moaned at the warm sensation moving inside of me and Dimitri moaned with me and began to speed up, thrusting harder and harder I felt my release get near and I called out Dimitri's name and he just grunted in response. Pleasure surged through my entire body as I hit my orgasm, while the pleasure still coursed through me Dimitri rolled me over and whispered into my ear.

"Did you know, a girls 'other' entrance becomes twice as tight after her orgasm?" I shook my head in the negative way,

"well it does" he said and held my cheeks open as he started to slide in.

"D-Dimitri" I moaned in both pleasure and pain "l-l-lube?"

Dimitri scoffed "lubrication is for the weak" he muttered and started thrusting harder and harder into me `his throbbing erection splitting me from behind.I screamed out his name yet again when I heard the door being kicked off it hinges, I looked in horror to see my parents standing at the doorway.

"well shit" I muttered. Well I think that would be an understatement, because the look on their faces was murderous, well we're screwed, I thought.

"Mum, Dad! Out Now!" I screamed at them, "We'll be out in a few minutes!", they just said that they'll be down stairs.

"Well shit, we are totally screwed" I said as Dimitri came out of me, I had completely forgotten that he was in me when my parents burst through the door. I got up and walked painfully over to my closet and got my clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower.

**D.P.O.V**

I saw rose go into the bathroom for her shower then looked down at my still hard 'comrade' an evil plan crept into my mind as I snuck into the bathroom after Rose.

"Oh rose" I cooed "you forgot about something"

I heard her open the shower curtains then saw her poke her head out that was still dripping wet

"What did I forget" she trailed off as her eye wandered down my body and settled at my fully exposed crotch. She gulped in understanding as I pulled back the curtains and entered the shower with her.

"It's still hard" I said

"I-i-I can see" she stumbled staring down at my manhood

"Are you gonna take care of it?" I asked

Rose just nodded dumbly and sank to her knees. Her hand just barely wrapped around me as she began to pump and I couldn't resist but to moan at the sensation.

"You like that don't you" muttered rose quietly and began pumping faster

I couldn't reply as pleasure coursed through my body, Rose began to lick the tip while still stroking my manhood. Rose took it a step further and began to take my manhood into her mouth bobbing her head back and forth occasionally twirling her tongue around the tip. I kept moaning then placed my hand at the back of rose's head and started forcing her head deeper onto me every time getting deeper and deeper I moaned extra loud and felt my orgasm approach.

I pulled rose's head off my dick but kept the tip in her mouth as I hit my orgasm spilling myself into the mouth. Rose's eyes went wide for a moment before she swallowed me.

I pulled out and she said.

"You better eat me out tomorrow night for this" she said wiping her mouth

We spent the rest of the shower massaging each other both of us giggling the whole time; in the entire time we have spent together I have never felt as close to my beautiful rose as I do now. After we got out I remembered that her parents were still in the living room, Ах дерьмо i thought. (ah shit), we are so screwed.


	4. The argument

**DIMITRI'S P.O.V**

After we got out of the shower and got changed, we headed down stairs to find Roza's parents waiting in the lounge room with their hands crossed over their chests and an angry expression on their faces. I walked in the kitchen and started to make some coffee, and as soon as my back was turned, the yelling began.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! What the hell do you think your doing?" Janine Hathaway yelled, oh no, I knew what would come next.

"Well mother I was having sex, you know the thing that created me?" Rose said. о дорогой мы резьбовым,(oh dear, we're screwed) this is going to be along day.

"I know what it is young lady, but that is not what I call sex, that was called rape!" Her mother yelled, I saw Rose's face turn a slight shade of red as I knew she was getting angry, but she held her anger down, which I was impressed my but I knew it wasn't for long.

"Rose what do you think you are doing? He is 7 years older then you!" I heard Zemy say. What Rose said surprised me.

"How dare you! Come into my home and tell me who I can and can't sleep with, I love Dimitri and there is nothing you can do to make me stop loving him" She yelled and ran upstairs and into our room slamming the door shut. I walked out of the kitchen, about to tell them to leave when Janine started to yell at me, so I simply spoke my mind, which really every happens.

"Please leave Guardian Hathaway,Abe, I think your presence in this house is upsetting my girlfriend and that is something I won't allow to happen." I told them as I showed them to the door. As soon as they left I ran up stairs to find Roza curled up on the bed crying. I walked over to her and pulled her against my chest and let her cry herself to sleep murmuring in Russian to her.

**ROSE'S P.O.V**

I can't believe they did that, my own parents came into my home telling me who I can love or who I can't! Its not right, so I won't let them in my house again, they are not the dictators of my life anymore, I am a grown woman and I can make the decisions for myself. I walked down stairs and found Dimitri in the kitchen cooking in only a pair of black boxers, god he was a god. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against his back, he turned around enough to see that there was nothing on the counter, he was waiting for me, the cheeky bastard.

**-MA RATED SCENE-**

He slowly stroked my back and whispered into my ear

"I love you rose"

"I love you too" I whispered back and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths. I eventually broke the kiss for lack of air and Dimitri took this as an opportunity to slide his hands down underneath my pants and massage my ass, a small moan escaped my mouth and I held him at arms distance for a moment surprising him.

"Is something wrong Rose?" Dimitri asked

"I wanna do something special for you" I said my cheeks heating up "go sit on the couch I'll be in in a minute"

**DIMITRI'S P.O.V**

I sat in my boxers on the couch and waited, my hand drumming my knee as I waited. I didn't have to wait much longer as I heard some smooth jazz play out of a CD player that Rose walked in carrying the small radio on the first thing I noticed was she was wearing some very conservative clothing which was strange. She wore a thick turtleneck jumper and long sweatpants.

She began to swag her hips to the music and despite the sweatpants I still found it enjoyable to watch. She slowly lifted the jumper over her head to show a tight dark green T shirt it accented her curves perfectly and she strutted up towards me and bent low so I could get a good view down her shirt. Needless to say I was speechless.

Rose kept going by turning around and slowly began to pull down the sweat pants to reveal her tight pajama shorts. although it was what was underneath that had my eyes bulging ,she was wearing a bright red thong. Rose giggled at my reaction and swayed her hips some more and pulled off the green T shirt discarding it then turning around showing a lace bra of the same colour as her thong.

She walked until she was almost straddling me and then turned and bending right over to do so began to slide the pj bottoms down long and slowly reveal her plump ass. I reached out to take the cheeks in my hand but she slapped the hands away and said

"No touching till I say so" she said in a sultry voice

"Evil girl" I replied grinning ear to ear

She shook her hips side to side and as she did said

"And. Don't. You. Forget."

She reached around and undid the clasp to her bra and I watched it fall to the floor in front of her. I was waiting for her to turn around but all she did was giggle and say

"Not yet"

She began to move to the music again yet managed to keep me from seeing her breasts the whole time ,which really got me frustrated, I needed to see those glorious melons!

I had had enough as Rose was blissfully un-aware I had formed a very devilish plan in my head and was preparing to unleash it. She turned around holding her arms over her breasts and said "you wanna see em?"

I nodded

"Well you'll have to wait"

And she began to giggle, deciding I had had enough, I scooped her up into my arms and raced up to the bedroom where I slammed the door shut.

**HELLO MOST OF YOU WONT KNOW ME.**

**NO I AM NOT THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY I AM HOWEVER THE AUTHOR OF THE LEMON SCENES THAT LUCY ASKED ME TO WRITE (YES I AM A PERV AND PROUD OF IT)**

**MY NAMES KAMAKAISE AND SEEING AS HOW LUCY WASN'T GOING TO GIVE ME ANY CREDIT**

***QUICK GLARE AT LUCY***

**I DECIDED THE TRUTH SHALL BE HEARD ! :DDD**


	5. Is it real?

I looked at Rosa who still had the red thong on I grinned predatory at her

"Uh Dimitri" She whispered

"Shhh" I said "Lay down and close your eyes"

Rose did as I said and I quickly went to the drawers and opened them to find four sets of handcuffs.

"Give me your hands Roza" I whispered huskily into her ear. Roza lifted her arms to me and I quickly chained her to the bed.

Her eyes whipped open and glared at me as I just smirked. I had little difficulty chaining her legs down then moved to her waist. I slowly slid the red lace thong down Roza's legs to a point where I could see her dripping pussy I grinned up at her then undid the zipper to my jeans.

I pulled down my underpants and grinned at the hardness of my cock Roza gulped,

"What are you planning" She whispered almost scared.

"Revenge" I said and I dipped in just my tip, Roza moaned and I pulled out then went back in slowly making sure I only went to the tip. I felt Roza try to get more inside but every time she did I would pull out completely again.

I enjoyed doing this while I watched Roza squirm.

**ROSE'S P.O.V**

OMG! What is he gonna do? I struggled in my restraints as he continued to tease me, he kept going only to the tip and every time I tried to put more in me he always pulled all the way out.

"Dimitri!" I moaned, "Please!" I gasped as he stared to rub my clit.

"Please what Roza?" he said into my ear, "This is my revenge remember I can do want ever I please with you" I groaned when I realized I was in for a night of torture.

He circled his magical fingers around my clit as he brought his face to my nipple and started to nibble at it slowly. I stared to buck against his hand and trying to get him into me more not just circles, before long he switched breasts and did the same to the other before licking them. I felt him kiss his way down my body and down in between my thighs. I felt his skilled fingers pulled back my folds and blew gently into it, I shuddered at the feeling and pushed my pussy into his mouth and felt the vibrations of him moaning and it almost made me fall apart. Almost. I felt his tongue trace my folds and I screamed out at the sensation, just then I felt his tongue slid slowly into me and slid up and down my walls. He flicked his tongue over my clit and I was shaking with pure pleasure, just then I felt the coil go as tight as it could in one move and I fell apart and screamed his name while having a mind blowing orgasm. Dimitri swallowed all that I gave him and climbed back up my body and kissed my lips, I could taste myself on his tongue and him as well and just got even more wet then the first time.

"Who do you belong to Rose?" Dimitri said, I just moaned, I couldn't say anything else as he was using his tip to poke in and out of my folds ad not really putting it in all the way.

"Y-y-y-ou..." I whispered, I could feel my cheeks burning. That's when he slid in all the way until he was balls deep within me. I could feel him pulsing and throbbing against me and it made me wet and wanting more.

_**DIMITRI'S P.O.V**_

I slid into her and she was so tight that I didn't even think I could fit into her, but I got balls deep in her though. I started to thrust deep within her and we were both moaning each others names. After a few thrusts I uncuffed her from the bed and she wrapped her arms around me as I slid in again, I picked her up and walked over to the wall and pushed her hard against it while thrusting hard into her. I heard her grunt as I slammed into her again and again,

"Oh baby, yes right there, Oh baby!" Roza moaned out as I plowed into her tight, wet pussy. I balanced her on one hand that was cupping her bum and started to rub circles on her clit and kissed her again. I could feel something in me tighten and I knew I was going to cum, I also knew she was close too and I kept slamming into her until I felt her juices all over my dick and I thrusted one more time into her and I exploded into her. I kept thrusting into her but slower to prolong the pleasure. After I pulled out of her I kissed her and took her to the bed and gently placed her in it, after getting in with her, I pulled the covers over us before wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"Night, Comrade" Roza mumbled, I chuckled and kissed her again.

"Night my beautiful flower, I love you." I got comfortable and fell asleep dreaming about my Roza.

_**Dimitri's Dream**_

_I woke up and looked around, Rose wasn't in bed so I stood and put some pants on and walked around the house until I found her in a nursery of sorts, she held something in her arms and she was cooing like someone would to a baby... Then my mind realized that it was a baby in her arms and my heart just broke watching her with the baby knowing that I could never give her a family. I lent on the door frame and watched her, she turned around, somehow sensing my presence and smiled at me. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and looked at the child in her arms, it looked a lot like her, the baby had her color eyes and hair but had the rest of my features. I realized that this baby in Roza's arms was our child, I smiled at the most adorable child in the world and he looked at me and smiled a gummy smile. Rose laughed when she saw my face and I gave her the one raised eyebrow look and just smiled before turning around and putting our child back in his crib. I watched her with our child, she gave him a kiss and then walked back over to me wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down into a kiss. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to our room and placed her in bed before getting in beside her and kissed her before and falling asleep._

_**Realty  
><strong>__**Rose's P.O.V**_

I woke and felt like shit and pulled the covers back and ran into bathroom only to throw up in the sink. As I puked my guts I felt a hand pull my hair back and another rub calm circles on my back, after I finished puking I rinsed my mouth out and got undressed and got in the shower, well I would have had one anyway but after throwing up it couldn't wait. After my shower I dried myself and wrapped my towel around myself and walked out into the walk-in-robe we have, I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black strapless, midriff shirt and pulled it on before walking out into the kitchen. I saw Dimitri on the couch asleep, I wondered why? Did I do something? I walked back into the kitchen and put the kettle on for some coffee and took one of the many chocolate covered doughnuts that was in the pantry out and started to eat it while I waited for the kettle to boil, I didn't realize that in boiling the kettle would wake Dimitri and I jumped when he put his arms around me and hugged me from behind me.

"Morning Roza" Dimitri said as he spun me around and claimed my lips in a steamy kiss,

"Morning to you too Comrade" I lent up and kissed him again, when I pulled back I watched him for a moment then decided to be a bitch and question him on why he was sleeping on the couch.

"Umm Comrade... Have I done something wrong?" I asked him nervously, he gave me a weird look,

"Why would you think that Roza?" He replied before picking me up and taking me to the couch.

"Well when I came down stairs to get some breakfast and find you, I found you asleep on the couch and I started to think that I had... ahh... done something wrong... last night" I told him, lying back against him, after making myself comfy, I looked at him and his face held concern and overall love.

"Roza..." He sighed, "Its not like that, you were wonderful last night, but after I feel asleep I had a dream, I'm not sure if its bad or anything but it made me sad and so I came down here to grab a glass of water and I guess I fell asleep on the couch." He said in one very long breath. I looked at him in wonder then asked a deadly question,

"What was the dream about?" I asked rolling onto my stomach, he looked at me and just sighed before telling me something that made me want to cry.

"Roza, it was about us, we had a beautiful baby boy and he looked like us and I could feel the love for him and you coming from inside me, it makes me really sad to think that will never happen because he was ours." By the end of his little speech I was in tears and he looked like was about to cry also.

"Oh baby!" I cried, "I'm so sorry, I know you want a family but I know that I could never give you one." I said crying into his chest. Just then a knock at the door came, and we jumped apart, something really strange happened, I felt that it was Lissa and Christian and the door, its like we still had the bond and when I checked, I found myself looking at my front door with my hand in Christian's. That's when I realized that it wasn't my hand holding his, it was Lissa's! I pulled out and gasped.

"Rose? What is it? Is something wrong?" Dimitri asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I-I-I was just in Lissa's head..." I stuttered out. Dimitri looked shocked but before he could sat anything the bell rang again. I slowly got up to get the door I was greeted with a very excited Lissa, well that was until she say my face.

"Rose? Are you alright?" I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel that she knew something and I didn't but I wasn't in any state to think about it. A few minutes later Christian coughed and it broke us apart,

"Um Rose, whats wrong? Normally I don't see you cry." Christian said, I could see that he was really worried about me, which was strange but he was like my brother and I knew he loved me like a sister so he had a right to be concerned. I just stood motionless for a minute or two before stepping aside and letting them in the house, Lissa and Christian went straight to Dimitri and started asking questions about me like: If I was ok, and whats going on. I just ran up stairs but not before Lissa saw and ran up after me.

"Rose! Rose wait!" Lissa called, when I got to our bedroom I opened the door and ran to the bed throwing myself on it and the tears started coming in streams now.

"Rose..." I heard Lissa ask, "Rose, I'm coming in, you have to tell me whats wrong, I'm really worried about you."I heard the door open and I realized that I had shut the door by accident.

"I-I-I'm sorry Liss, its just Dimitri and I are going through something and then I find we have a bond again its freaking me out, and then when I woke up this morning I threw up out of the blue." I started sobbing and Lissa just wrapped her arms around me again held me tight as I cried.

"Um Rose I know this might not be the right time to tell you this but your auras changed." Lissa said pulling away from me a bit.

"Wait what are you talking bout Liss?" I asked looking at her,

"Umm I'm not sure Rose but its like its doubled in size and has different colors to yours normally." I had no idea what the hell she was talking about until she said something that's meant to be impossible.

"Rose, the last time I saw this happen was when one of the women here at court was pregnant." I gaped at her, but then I started to think about when my last period was and I realized that I was late! Holy shit was I really pregnant? Whats Dimitri going to think? Will he think that I cheated on him? All these thoughts running through my head.

"Lissa, I think you might be right, my period was late this month and my moods have been all over the place which isn't normal for me. Liss I'm scared!" I looked at Lissa and I think she could tell that I was on the verge of crying so she left me to think about it and went to talk with the boys, and soon I felt her leave and I slid into her head and saw that she was headed towards the local drug store and got two pregnancy tests and I realized that one was for her too! After awhile I went down stairs and told Dimitri that I was going to Lissa's for a bit and that I'll be back later. He nodded and gave me a kiss before going to start on dinner, I walked over to Lissa's and I knew that Christian wasn't there because he was helping Mia do something with Eddie for magic training, so that meant I had Lissa alone. I walked in and she knew exactly why I was there and she handed me a test and I walked into the bathroom and did it. After waiting the agonizing minutes for the test to beep, it finally did and I fainted when I saw what the test read.

A pink plus!


	6. Engaged and Pregnant

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

_**Previously on Deflowering the Rose?:**_

_I walked in and she knew exactly why I was there and she handed me a test and I walked into the bathroom and did it. After waiting the agonizing minutes for the test to beep, it finally did and I fainted when I saw what the test read._

_A pink plus!_

_**Now on Deflowering the Rose?**_

When I woke up I was laying on a bed and had a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned to see who it was and I was greeted by a pair of warm chocolate brown eye staring at me.

"Good morning, my love." Dimitri said as he leaned in and kissed me. I was about to roll onto him and deepen the kiss when I felt nausea roll though my stomach and I got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom and lifted the seat just in time to puke my guts. I felt Dimitri rub my back and whisper that it would be alright. When I finished I went to the sink and washed my mouth out and brushed my teeth, I turned around and saw that Dimitri was concerned and I just shrugged,

"Don't worry Dimitri, its perfectly normal." I said, the I realized what I had said and swore.

"Roza what are you talking about? What's normal?" he looked so confused and I told him I would explain everything when I got back from Lissa's but before I could walk out the front door, he pulled me into his arms and then I felt something cool slide onto my finger. I broke the kiss and looked down at my hand. There sat a band of gold with a beautiful red ruby in the shape of a heart and my hand flew up to my mouth, I looked at him and I realized that he had gotten on one knee and he looked at me with so much love in his eyes, he didn't say anything and he didn't have to, I already knew the answer, I tackled him to the ground and placed kisses all around his face until I reached his lips and I screamed yes! I got up slowly and pulled him with me.

"I love you Roza" Dimitri whispered in my ear,

"I love you too Dimitri, but now I really have to see Lissa, its really important but I'll explain everything when I come back I promise." I told him as I kissed his lips and ran out the door to Lissa's place. I got to the door and knocked and knocked until I heard a shout saying that they would be there in a second, I started to tap my foot waiting for the person to open the door, then it did open and Lissa stood behind it in her robe and she quickly moving aside to let me pass. I walked into their living room and sat down,

"Rose... Are you alright?" Lissa asked hesitantly,

"Liss, I told Dimitri to not worry and that everything was normal after I threw up and I forgot to tell him I was pregnant! Oh my god I'm pregnant Liss! This can't be happening!" I was so worried that I was starting to hyperventilating,

"Its going to be alright, I'm sure that he will be very happy about the baby, like you said before that he always wanted a family, and now you can give him that," God she is a lifesaver, but I'm still worried, but my thoughts were interrupted by a gasp and I looked at her and she just grabbed my hand and screamed. The scream must have woken up Christian 'cause he was down stairs with fire flaming in his hands looking around until he saw us sitting on the couch giggling like school girls over their first crush.

"Ok whats with all the screaming and giggling?" Christian asked sighing, I looked at him and held my hand out to him showing off my new engagement ring. Lissa and I started to laugh when we saw his face, it was priceless.

"Wow he finally popped the question, I was wondering when he was gonna do that." Christian said before turning around and started to walk into the kitchen, I gasped and ran after him,

"Wait, wait, wait a second... You knew?" I asked him still in shock.

"Well duh! He even asked for our permission and stuff." Christian said like it was no big deal. I whirled on Lissa and she had a smug grin on her face,

"What I had to make it convincing now didn't I?" She said while laughing, I had to admit it was kinda funny. After a bit of talking I went home to deliver the news to him, I just hoped that he wants to have the child. I opened the door to the smell of something mouth watering wafting though the air.

"Hey baby, what smells so good!" I asked, I walked into the kitchen and saw a hugh pile of pancakes in the middle of the table and saw Dimitri sitting at the table waiting quietly. I walked over to him and placed myself in his lap before filling my plate full of these delicious goodness. Dimitri just laughed and handed my the fudge sauce and I licked my lips and poured it all over my food.

"So Roza... What happened at Liss's?" Dimitri asked. I started chocking on my food a bit and when I finally swallowed the piece of food I turned and faced him. I didn't say anything, I just grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly. His eyes widened ten-fold, he gulped,

"Roza... Are you really? Who is the father?" He asked still stunned, I grabbed his shirt and smashed my lips to his.

"Dimitri, don't think for one second that I would cheat on you. I love you with all my heart and I will love this child just as much." I said kissing him again but much softer and putting all the love I feel for this man into it and he just kissed me back with as much maybe even more. I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes for a minute before turning back to finish my pancakes before I grabbed his hand and lead him to our room.

_**-Sex Scene-**_

I was gently pushed up against the wall before the door even closed and lips smashed into mine, showing so much emotion and I thought my heart would explode for the love I have of this man and our child growing in my flat belly. His lips were doing somethings that young children should never see and god what it did to my body, he pulled back so we could breath but his lips didn't leave my skin for an instant, but just went along my jaw-line to my ear and down my neck. He left little love bites along its and wow, it felt amazing.I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my head fall back so he could have full access, his hands started roaming my body until they got to the edge of my top and pulled it up over my breasts and I lifted my arms above my head so he could pull it all the way over. I ran my hands down his very muscular chest and slipped my hands under his shirt, he moaned against my neck before going lower tracing my bra outline with his tongue and reached his hands around my body to unclasp my bra before throwing the material to the ground and pulling me to the bed falling on top of me. I pulled his face back to mine and smothering his lips in a searing kiss of passion. I ran my hand down his chest and over the massive bulge in his pants and he groaned against my lips and started massaging my breast making my nipples really really hard. I started to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans when I gasped feeling his teeth graze my sensitive flesh around my nipple but never touching it, when he did finally place his mouth on my nipple, sucking it, I pressed my hand against his now throbbing member and he moaned against my breast sending shock waves of pleasure through my body all the way to my core. I tried pulling down his jeans but by the way he was leaning on my I couldn't.

"These need to come off now." I said breathlessly. And with that he lifted his body off mine slightly but still keeping his mouth firmly attached to my breast, he allowed my to slide his jeans down his legs and onto the floor. He moved from my right breast to my left now as he settled back down on me, he continued this for a while before kissing down my stomach until he reached my jeans and hissed realizing that there was still something in the way. Dimitri unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them down my legs before coming back up to do the same to my panties but this time using is teeth, as he pulled it down I felt his teeth graze my thigh and I moaned as a small puddle of wetness formed spilling out onto the sheets. He noticed this and chuckled,

"I see someones already for me then." I moaned as he whispered against my inner thigh, he kissed his way up my thigh and across my pussy to my cilt licking and sucking at it making me buck my hips into his face. I put my hands in his silky brown hair and pushed his face into my hot, wet, slick pussy, he started to hum onto my clit and it took all my self control not to cum right there. He slide his tongue across my lips and then parted them so one of his long, skilled fingers into my pussy thrusting hard, searching for my g-spot. I pulled my hands out of his hair to pull his boxers down his legs and started stroking his dick, his fingers started thrusting into me hard as I grazed my nails down the vain on the under side of his hugh pulsing cock. I screamed as Dimitri inserted three more fingers into me all at once and using his thumb to rub hard, small circles into my cilt as his mouth found my breast again, I could feel my self getting closer to the realize that I've been craving and when it finally came I screamed as Dimitri took all that I offered him and more.

"God Roza your so fucking tight, I want to slam my rock hard dick inside you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." He growled as he kissed my lips again.

"Well why don't you?" I asked, with that Dimitri lines himself up with my entrance and pushed into me so hard I screamed. He pins my hands above my head and slams into me repeatedly and it felt so good that I was having a hard time trying not to come, I thrusted my hips up to meet his as he slammed into me and we both moaned at the sensation, I pulled my hands out of his grasp and around his neck before flip us over so now I'm sitting on him, riding his dick like I would if I was at a rodeo. Dimitri placed his hands on my hips as he thrusted up to meet my strokes slamming our hips together,I could feel myself tighten again and thrusted hard and Dimitri growled noticing it too. What I didn't notice that he was about to flip us back over and plow through me until we both screamed out in ecstasy, he collapsed onto my chest before leaning up and kissing my lips lovingly.

_**-End Sex Scene-**_

"Wow Roza, you were wonderful, are you really pregnant?" Dimitri asked placing his hand on my stomach before rolling over and putting his hand back in the same place. I nodded and placed my hand over his.

"Yes Dimitri, I am truly pregnant, we going to have the family we've always wanted!" I said as I snuggled up to him and fell asleep to the beat of his heart, but just as I fell asleep I could have sworn that I heard, 'Yes we are Roza, yes we are'. I didn't say anything, but a smile slid onto my face and I drifted into a beautiful dream, in it I saw Dimitri, myself, two beautiful girls, different in age and then a small boy that was the spitting image of his father. I knew that this was my future.


	7. Authors note! VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!

**Hi everyone, I know that you were looking for a new chapter but I've had a really bad writers block and I can't think of any ideas for a new chapter so I was thinking that maybe you guys would be bale to help me! I will update soon when I get an idea and hopefully it will be as good as the last chapter or even better!**

**Before I go, I have to tell you that I am writing 2 new story's, ones a songfic and the other is a RoseXChristian story and their will be plenty of lemons in it for all you lemonheads :D Talk to ya'll later**

**Sparkeliscious :P**


	8. Rose's Dream

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

_I woke up and stretched out and the bed felt cold, ahhh Dimitri must have had a shift this morning so he must of already left, I rolled so I was looking at his side of the bed and there was no note on the pillow like normal. Now that I think about it don't remember him coming back to bed. I got up and padded in my ugg boots into our daughter Alexya's room... wait when did I have my daughter and I didn't even know it was a girl! I saw Dimitri sitting in the rocker with Alexya in his arms fast asleep the pair of them. I shake my head and I gently pick up Alexya out of Dimitri's arms without waking him but no such luck this morning. He yawned and I saw the wedding band on his left hand and when I put Alexya in her crib I looked at my hand and there, on my finger was a matching wedding band and it was beautiful, I stiffened when I felt arms going around my waist but relaxed immediately because I knew that I was only my husband, Dimitri._

_"Morning Roza, sorry I didn't come to bed last night, I guess I fell asleep with Alex in my lap, sorry hun." He kissed my neck in that sweet spot that he knew would get my bothered enough to actually jump him, just as he started to go lower Alexya started to cry so I pulled myself out of Dimitri's arms and walked over to her pulling her into my arms and set her down on the change table and start to change her. When she was done Dimitri took her while I was cleaning up and fed her and went down stairs. I walked into the next bedroom and woke up our son, Marko. He was 8 now and just like his father in every way except he had my personalty and stubbornness, what a wonderful combination...NOT! Nah I love him to death._

_"Marko, baby time to wake up" I said as I gently shook him, he was going to spend the day with Lissa's children, Luka and Destiny. Well next onto my twins Anaya and Eric, they were both four and the most adorable little things in the world but a major pain in the butt when they wanted something, but being their mother they listened to me mostly but you could tell that Eric would turn out like his father and that Anaya would be like me, she already sort of had my features but not as definite yet. I walked into their room and woke them before getting them dressed and ready to go before going downstairs and getting breakfast. When I got down there, the kids had beat me, I stood behind Dimitri and then I felt like I was going to be sick and ran into the bathroom having just enough time to open the lid before I threw up everywhere, when I finished I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth, trying to get that sour taste out of my mouth. I looked in the mirror as Dimitri came running in, he ran his hands over my shoulders looking into my eyes,_

_"Roza are you alright?" He asked, I just shook my head,_

_"Dimitri I'm going to lie down for awhile do you mind getting the children ready to go to Lissa's? I would do it myself if I'm not trying to hurl." I said placing my hand on my head, it felt warm but not overly hot, like sometimes. He nodded but before I could take a step he lifted me into his arms and carried me to our room and placed my into the bed, I hadn't made the bed up when I got out of it this morning or get out of my pj's either. I snuggled up with my hot-pack that Dimitri warmed up for me and I fell asleep._

I woke up and looked down, I was in bed and Dimitri was next to me, I looked at my hand and there sat my engagement ring, no wedding ring. I got up and walked into what I thought was Alexya's room, there was nothing in there, it was the same for Marko and the twin's rooms, I shook my head and walked back to bed. As I lied back down and felt Dimitri's arms around me,

"Mmmm morning Roza, how come your out of bed so early?"He placed his hand on my belly where mine rested, in there I hoped that was the boy I saw in my dream, Marko.

"I had a dream Dimitri and when I went to look if it was real or not, I found that it wasn't and right now I feel surprisingly upset!" I rolled over in his arms and buried my face in his chest,

"Rose... What was this dream about?" Dimitri asked, I pulled away and laid back in his arms, resting my head on his chest.

"In the dream I woke up and you weren't there, so I got up and looked around, I found you asleep holding our youngest daughter, she was so perfect as was our other children..." I stopped talking for a bit,

"Youngest of our children? Roza how many do we have?" He whispered into my ear, I sighed,

"There was Marko, he was 8 and our oldest, then there are Anaya and Eric our twins and they are four then last but not least was Alexya she was about 18 months old, but just before I woke up, in the dream I threw up and I think I was pregnant again." I said, I got up and walked into the kitchen, Dimitri came in after me and placed his hands on my belly, I sigh and lean against him.

"Dimitri, if that dream was to be a sign for me, would you mind that many children?" I asked turning in his arms, he looked at me with so much love in his eyes that I was swimming in a brown lake and it was like I could never get out and I didn't want to.

"Rose how could you ask such a thing? Of course I would love to have children with you, having this one is a miracle in itself and if we had more children then I would be over the moon and even if we couldn't I would love this child and you no less then I already do even more so."He said, rubbing my stomach gingerly, "Come on lets get you guys some breakfast!" I walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote and started flicking channels until the music channel came on, a song called Smooth Criminal was playing and I immediately started to dance to it.

_**As he came into the window,**_

_**Was a sound of crescendo,**_

_**He came into her apartment,**_

_**Left a blood stain on the carpet.**_

_**She was sitting at the table,**_

_**You could see she was unable,**_

_**So she ran into the bedroom,**_

_**She was struck down,**_

_**It was her doom.**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

I didn't realize that Dimitri, Lissa and Christian were watching me.

_**Annie are you ok?**_

_**Will you tell us that your ok,**_

_**There's a sign at the window,**_

_**That he struck you,**_

_**A crescendo Annie.**_

_**He came into your apartment,**_

_**He left the blood stains on your carpet,**_

_**The you ran into the bedroom,**_

_**And you were struck down,**_

_**It was your doom.**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**You've been hit by,**_

_**You've been struck by a Smooth Criminal!**_

Dancing around was fun and even though I knew all the lyrics I was quite tired as it went on and just as it ended I fell onto the couch.

_**So they came into the out way,**_

_**It was Sunday,**_

_**What a black day,**_

_**I could feel you salutation,**_

_**Sounding heart beats,**_

_**Intimidation's.**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie are you ok?**_

_**Will you tell us that your ok,**_

_**There's a sign at the window,**_

_**That he struck you,**_

_**A crescendo Annie.**_

_**He came into your apartment,**_

_**He left the blood stains on your carpet,**_

_**The you ran into the bedroom,**_

_**And you were struck down,**_

_**It was your doom.**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**You've been hit by,**_

_**You've been struck by a Smooth Criminal!**_

Dimitri and Lissa started to laugh and I didn't hear Christian, when I looked over the couch he was on his back laughing silently, gasping for breath.

_**Annie are you ok?**_

_**Will you tell us that your ok,**_

_**There's a sign at the window,**_

_**That he struck you,**_

_**A crescendo Annie.**_

_**He came into your apartment,**_

_**He left the blood stains on your carpet,**_

_**The you ran into the bedroom,**_

_**And you were struck down,**_

_**It was your doom.**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok?**_

_**Are you ok Annie?**_

I just smiled and asked Dimitri were breakfast was and he just shook his head and went to go get it, life was starting to feel good.


	9. THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**Hi everyone!**_

As most of you all know, I haven't been updating lately... Well to tell you the truth, I'm not. I have been so busy lately with my training, school and well a lot of family issues to be able to just sit down and write. I want to write them but I have lost interest in some and I have decided to put almost all up for adoption! Ok, there is only one problem with that thing though... I don't know what to do with the stories after someone wants to adopt it! So if anyone knows what to do and if they want to adopt one of my stories please give me a message!

... Anyway... the stories up for adoption are: What the hell!, Twist my hips and Me and my new world. So until next time I update...

Sparkeliscious.


End file.
